À cause d'un sourire
by ateliermotamot
Summary: Khalid se lève chaque matin en se demandant pourquoi a-t-il décidé, une fois, de tout laisser pour aller s'emmerder là. Et ce jour-là, il obtient la réponse à sa question. Grâce à un sourire. -by Caro.


_« Dans tous les pays du monde, le sourire parle la même langue. »_

**À CAUSE D'UN SOURIRE**

Khalid se lève chaque matin en se demandant pourquoi a-t-il décidé, une fois, de laisser sa maison et sa famille pour aller s'emmerder là. Il parcourt les trois pas et demi qui séparent la chambre –conformée par un lit et une chaise qui joue le rôle d'armoire- et la salle de bain, et se jette un peu d'eau dans le visage pour se réveiller. Il fait deux pas de plus et se retrouve dans la cuisine, où une assiette du jour d'avant et quelques cafards construisant leur maison lui donnent la bienvenue. Il prépare un café trop liquide –comme d'habitude-, fait une petite prière et le boit d'un coup. Il murmure la vingtième damnation de la journée et crie la vingtième première quand la porte d'entrée s'entête et ne se laisse pas ouvrir.

Il arrive à l'ouvrir, il fait un pas en dehors, puis l'autre, et se redemande : « Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? ».

La porte déjà fermée et oubliée, Khalid se dirige vers les escaliers en automatique. Pendant qu'il descend les neuf étages –l'ascenseur ne marche pas depuis 1989-, il pense à cette question qui lui revient tous les jours, tous les heures, à tout instant. La réponse est toujours la même, évidemment, ce qui ne l'aide pas à trouver une tranquillité mentale. Il finit de descendre les escaliers, sort à la rue, où il fait encore nuit.

Il ne se dépêche pas. Il ne se dépêche jamais. Il dort quatre heures tous les soirs, et à cinq heures du matin il est déjà réveillé. Il doit arriver à sept heure au poste de fleures, il peut marcher.

Car lui, il vend des fleurs. Il aime, même si ses amis du Pakistan le trouvent pathétique, ou si sa famille pense qu'il ne va jamais se faire respecter avec ce travaille de femmes. Khalid aime travailler avec des fleurs, elles lui donnent de la paix. Elles ne lui exigent rien, ne lui accusent de rien. Elles ne le regardent pas différemment puisqu'il est pakistano –car Khalid sait que fleuriste ou pas fleuriste, il ne se fera jamais respecter ; ni Dieu ni son travaille pourraient jamais enlever des visages ni de l'esprit des américains cette expression de peur que s'installe quand ils le regardent. Lui, c'est l'ennemi, l'homicide, le terroriste- les fleurs se laissent faire, toujours belles, toujours amiables.

Il arrive au poste de fleurs, installé intelligemment dans la rue principale de New York, où les gens lui achètent lors du travail, avant une réunion, pour emmener à ses épouses, fiancées, patronne ou maîtresse. Khalid ne demande jamais ; franchement, ça ne lui intéresse pas.

A huit heures, il y a le premier acheteur qui arrive. C'est un homme grand, rusé, méfiant ; un de ses hommes qui sont nés pour être chef d'entreprise et pour écraser tout ce qui apparaît dans son chemin. Il demande, comme si l'habitude ou la connaissance le maniaient, un bouquet de dahlias, une façon parfaite de dire à la femme que tu n'aimes pas que tu ne va jamais laisser ton épouse mais que le sexe est encore bon comme pour acheter des fleurs et louer une habitation dans un motel. Khalid lui donne le bouquet, le remercie et lui souhaite une bonne journée avec un grand sourire. L'homme le regarde d'un air dégoûté et ennuyé, se tourne et se perd entre le courent de gens.

Le jour vient de commencer, et le panneau se trouve Américains : 1, Khalid : 0.

Cinq heures et plusieurs victoires des américains après, Khalid sort un sandwich de son sac à dos et pendant qu'il le mange, il se redemande la raison pour laquelle il est venu aux Etats-Unis, en abandonnant tout. Les visages déprimés, malades, enragés, ennuyés, des passants, qui, les uns après les autres, le regardent le dégoût à l'œil et lui achètent un bouquet de fleurs, se passent par sa tête. Avant qu'il le sache, son sandwich a disparu, et il doit revenir sur Terre, plus exactement à New York, aux États-Unis.

Il sort de la petite chambre où il garde les outils et s'arrête tout à coup. Toute question qui se trouvait dans son esprit coule avec les ordures de la rue vers les égouts. Une jeune femme, brune, aux yeux noirs, marche dans cette rue comme un ange entre mortels. Entre le gris et noir de la masse, elle se distingue à cause de ses habits, verts, rouges, oranges. Elle possède une démarche légère, et pour Khalid, elle flotte, et c'est une révélation divine.

Excusez moi…

Il la regarde ; il la regarde depuis trois minutes et quarante cinq secondes… quarante six, quarante sept…

Excusez moi… Bonjour…

Quelle voix mélodieuse, le chant du ciel sur Terre. Elle semble dérangée, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Merde, il faut répondre.

Oui, oui. Que voulez vous ?

Bienvenu à nouveau. J'aimerai un bouquet de magnolias, s'il vous plaît.

Kahlid devient tout rouge et bouge dans un état d'agitation peu commun en lui. Il arrange la demande et il la tend vers elle. Elle aventure son nez dans les fleurs, aspire lentement avec les yeux fermés et, en les ouvrant, demande à mi-voix :

Savez vous que les magnolias signifient la sensualité, la passion ?

En réalité, elles signifient l'amour envers la nature, la sympathie.

Ça lui sort naturellement, directement, sans penser. Il maudit.

Ah ! Vous parlez ! Je vois que vous êtes un vrai aimant des fleurs. Ça me fait du plaisir… Je les emporte.

Silence.

Allez vous me dire le prix ou je doit le deviner ?

Pas un seul mot.

Je suppose que je devrais le deviner.

Pas d'argent. Emportez-les. Gratuitement. Moi, paye.

Il se signale avec le pouce et immédiatement se sent comme un vrai idiot. Elle sourit. Il ne se sent plus rien, sauf voler.

Alors… Permettez-moi vous remercier avec un dîner. Voulez-vous ?

Kahlid acquiesce. Elle enlève de son sac un petit papier et un stylo et écrit quelque chose dessus. Elle le dépose sur la petite table où Khalid prépare habituellement les fleurs et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, sympathique, sincère, naïf, naturel. Et il le trouve absolument adorable.

Je dois partir… Vous m'appellerez ? Je compte sur ça…

Elle sourit à nouveau et Khalid ne peux plus qu'acquiescer. Quand il la voit partir, il regarde le papier qu'elle vient de lui laisser et une joie implacable l'envahit. Il veut sauter, crier, danser, chanter Frank Sinatra face à tous. Car ce jour-ci, grâce au sourire de la jeune aux magnolias, il a finalement obtenu la réponse à la question qui l'a si longtemps tourmenté.

**FIN**


End file.
